


Daughter of the Sea

by KiraMyst



Series: The Jewel of the Sea [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Clarisse La Rue, BAMF Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dark Luke, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Percy Jackson & Clarisse La Rue Friendship, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Protective Luke, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Sad Luke, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Seraphina Saran is a Jem. How else would she be able to deal with everything since learning the father she thought lost at sea is actually the god Poseidon. That and the fact that some people 'Zeus' seem to think she's stolen a lightning bolt. THE Lightning Bolt. The Bolt, of which Zeus uses to smite irreverent demigods like Sera. Never mind the fact that she can barely get through Algebra without getting a headache, the thought that others think that she has the skill and knowledge to pull off a heist like that is amazing at best. And worse, she now has to prove that she has it. Except she doesn't and so its been decided that she along with her friends; Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underhill, will go on a quest to find the true thief. As forces seek to hinder and help Sera, she has deal with exes, unwanted messengers and curious family members. All the while dealing with the nagging feeling, that on her away to rescue her mother, there's something see isn't seeing or wanting to see.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Avani Saran/Neptune/Poseidon, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Sally Jackson/Neptune/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Seraphina & Annabeth, Seraphina & Grover, Seraphina Saran/Lucas Castellan
Series: The Jewel of the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Daughter of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Female Percy Jackson AU :)  
> Enjoy :)

Prologue

She doesn't know how it's come to this.  
That this is where everything has been heading.  
She knows she has a choice to make.  
She just wishes she doesn't have to be the one to do it.  
However much he's hurt her.  
And she's hurt him.  
They both know that this one step too far.  
How can this be what the Fates have store for them?  
For what's needed, the cost is too high.

He knows how this came to be.  
That this is the road he's been traveling on.  
Paths coming and going.  
He stayed true.  
Until the road lead to her.  
He shouldn't make her choose.  
He can see it tearing her apart.  
He wishes she'd choose him.  
He knows she won't.  
They've hurt each other.  
She and him know, there's no coming back from this.  
How can Fate be so cruel?  
To give him this.  
Then take it away.  
He know he has a choice to make.

They know a decision needs to be made.  
To Love or to Hate.  
The realizations of their fates.  
Yet in the moments in-between.  
They know.  
The Waters can wash away all their pain.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think to the start :)


End file.
